Conventional conductive bridging random access memory (CBRAM) devices can include CBRAM type elements that can be placed into a low resistance state with a programming operation, and a high resistance state with an erase operation. Conventionally, after a CBRAM device has been fabricated, but before it is programmed or erased to store data for the very first time (i.e., the CBRAM elements are “fresh” elements), the CBRAM device is subject to a “forming” step. It is believed that the forming step can create an initial conductive path (i.e., filament) through a solid electrolyte material, which can be recreated, in some fashion, in subsequent programming operations (and dissolved in erase operations).
A forming step can take a relatively large amount of time in an integrated circuit manufacturing flow, and thus can present a production bottleneck. The amount of time consumed in a forming step can be exacerbated by the presence of “reverse programming”. Reverse programming can occur when erase conditions are applied to a CBRAM type element, but the element enters a low resistance state, instead of a desired high resistance state. If reverse programming occurs, it can take a substantial amount of time to bring the CBRAM elements from the reverse programmed state to a proper erased state.
In some conventional CBRAM devices, the effects of a forming step can be reversed or reduced if a device is subject to a heat cycle (such as a solder reflow on a packaged device).